1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for skimming oil off the surface of an aqueous liquid. More specifically this invention relates to such a device designed to remove thin layers of oils and fats which collect on the surface of soups, broths, stews, etc., while they are being cooked or even afterwards. Still more specifically it relates to a type of ladel having a cylindrical cup shape which when pressed down on the surface of the liquid causes the oil on the surface to come into the interior of the cup through openings in the bottom of this cup. Still more specifically these openings are at the crest of a number of domes which rise from the bottom of this cup.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various inventions have been aimed at solving this problem. These are cumbersome and complicated.
In 1907, U.S. Pat. No. 858,291 was granted on a device having a number of sloping surfaces which when pressed on the liquid caused the oil to rise to escape through openings at the top edges of these sloping surfaces.
In 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,384 was issued on a device having an elaborate system of sloping surfaces which when pressed down on the liquid caused the oil to rise and escape through open slots at the tops of these sloping surfaces.
In 1968, Design U.S. Pat. No. 210,399 was granted on a soup skimmer in which a conically shaped bottom of a pan had one opening at the crest of the cone through which oil escaped into the pan. With this one opening the pan has to be moved around on the surface of the liquid to trap the oil.
None of these are very efficient which is evidenced by the lack of commercial success encountered by these devices.